Chobits, nuevos sentimientos
by danielGT
Summary: Chii se ve enfrentada a nuevas experiencias que la hacen crecer como individuo y persocon. ¿Podrá asimilar estas nuevas sensaciones que los humanos tenemos que soportar todos los dias?
1. Chii se presenta

_Esta ciudad está llena de gente..._

_Esta ciudad está llena de esas cosas..._

_A todos nos gusta alguien..._

_A todos nos quiere alguien..._

_Un montón de gente, un montón de cosas..._

_Todos viven en lugares distintos..._

_Entre todas esas cosas y personas..._

_esa persona me encontró._

_Me ama..._

_Ahora estoy aquí_

_con esa persona..._

_Somos felices..._

_Soy feliz!_

Los sentimientos de las personas a veces no cambian con el tiempo, al contrario, se fortalecen. Desde aquella vez que en que la inocente Chii deseó estar siempre con Hideki, ella aprendió lo más importante que podía: Comprender su capacidad para amar y ser amada, por fin lo ha comprendido y su corazón se ha sentido pleno con el conocimiento de aquel sentir.

Como si de un bebé pequeño se tratara, el aprendizaje acerca del mundo humano ha ido enriqueciéndola cada vez más... experiencias tan enriquecedoras, que han dado origen a esta historia...

CAPITULO 1: Chii se presenta.

La frescura de todas las mañanas se deja sentir en el ambiente que rodea a los apartamentos Kabu Jougasaki. La ciudad de Tokio es invadida no por extraterrestres ni monstruos, sino por una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo que le regala a los habitantes del vecindario un hermoso espectáculo durante todas las mañanas del mes de Abril.

La encargada de los apartamentos, Hibiya Chitose, como siempre, se encuentra barriendo los pétalos que cubren la entrada al edificio. Una leve brisa deja caer otra lluvia de suspiros color blanco y rosado, entonces Hibiya-san mira hacia el árbol de cerezo y sonríe

"El _Kazahana_ ya ha llegado... que hermoso!"

Sin embargo la tranquilidad pronto se verá interrumpida por un desesperado grito, el cual sin ánimo de espantar a nadie, simplemente se trata de un buen amigo conocido por nosotros...

"Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! llegaré tarde!"

Hibiya mira hacia el segundo piso en dirección al edificio y sonríe mientras menciona para si

"Parece ser que Motosuwa-kun ha despertado súbitamente"

Un despertar tan súbito provocado por un malentendido de Chii. Hideki Motosuwa corre de un lado para otro buscando cada prenda de vestir que la noche anterior dejó tiradas debido al cansancio después de haber estado todo el día estudiando

"No puedo creerlo! tengo exámen de repetición hoy! no puedo llegar tarde! Chii, porqué no me despertaste?"

Chii, confusa, intenta excusarse

"_Hideki-kun_, estás enojado conmigo?"

"Este... bueno, no... pero te pedí que me despertaras!"

"_Demo..._ _Hideki-kun_ suplicaba tanto poder tener un día libre para dormir, Chii siempre quiere complacer a Hideki-kun"

Hideki, contrariado, intenta recordar cuándo fué que dijo aquello...

"_Aahhh... ojalá mañana pudiera dormir todo el día, creo que me lo merezco"_

Luego de recordarlo, una gota resbala por su cabeza

"Chii... solo lo estaba diciendo de una manera hipotética, realmente no podía dormir hoy todo el día"

"Hipotético significa que lo dices en forma teórica?"

"Así es, cómo si ahora quisiera tomar mi desayuno"

"Cierto! Chii le ha preparado el desayuno a Hideki"

"Ohh... bueno, gracias Chii, todo se ve delicioso... espera... NOOO! no puedo! debo irme corriendo, pero me llevaré esta tostada"

Hideki termina de vestirse rápidamente mientras camina con una rebanada de tostada en sus dientes.

"Bueno, Chii, _Itekimasu" _se despide el joven

"_Itterasshai, Hideki-kun"_

Raudo hacia la preparatoria donde estudia, Hideki sale de su apartamento y corre lo más rápido que puede, mientras Hibiya abajo lo ve salir

"_Ohayo gozaimazu, Hideki-san_."

"Oh... ah! _Oyaho gozaimazu, Hibiya-san_..."

Hibiya observa asombrada el acelerado paso de Hideki...

"Oh... Hideki-san..."

"_Gomenasai Hibiya-san_, estoy muy atrasado... debo irme de inmediato..." responde apurado Hideki

"Pero..."

"_Gomenasai_... prometo que luego escucharé lo que tengas que decirme. _Sayonara!"_

Luego de dar las explicaciones correspondientes, Hideki continúa su frenética carrera hacia el instituto, sin reparar en un detalle, que Chii se encarga de recordarle al llamarlo justo antes que se marchara.

"Hideki-kun! _Chotto matte kudasai! _Se te ha quedado esto!" le advierte la inocente muñeca, suplicándole que por favor se espere.

La cara de Hideki se queda de piedra al ver que Chii le trae sus pantalones. Eso era lo que trataba de decirle Hibiya.

Bastante divertido sin sus pantalones se veia nuestro amigo. Era cosa de imaginarse a Hideki en camisa, cargando su mochila desde la mitad hacia arriba, y hacia abajo solo con calzoncillos, calcetines y zapatillas.

Hibiya-san, como era de esperar, se fija en la parte de abajo...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" exclama Hideki, tapándose con la mochila

"Qué bonita ropa interior, Hideki-san, tienes muy buen gusto!" le dice con naturalidad Hibiya, esbozando su amable sonrisa de siempre

Ya habiendo pasado el bochorno de salir a la calle en calzoncillos, Hideki ya tiene su vestimenta completa, colocándose los pantalones en casa de Hibiya, se despide nuevamente y juntando ambas palmas de sus manos.

"_Summimasen_, discúlpame por ocupar tu baño para esto Hibiya-san"

"No te preocupes, Hideki-san, te hubiera tomado más tiempo si subes a tu apartamento, estás atrasado, verdad?"

"Es verdad! Bueno, ya me voy. _Ittekimasu!_"

Al mismo tiempo, Chii e Hibiya le desean que tenga un buen día

"_Itterasshai_"

Hideki por fin se va al instituto. Hiyiba en tanto, suspira resignada...

"Ah, que lástima"

"Te ocurre algo Hibiya-san?" pregunta Chii

"_Sate..._ esteee... no, no es nada, queria pedirle un favor a Motosuwa-kun, pero no pude ya que estaba ocupado" responde Hibiya

La buena de Chii como es de costumbre, decide ayudar

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte yo, no tendré muchas fuerzas pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo!"

"_Arigato Chii-chan!_ en verdad te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Si necesito algo te avisaré"

"Bueno, está bien"

Chii entra al apartamento para realizar algo de limpieza y preparar algo de comer para Hideki cuando regrese. Hibiya también entra a su apartamento.

Las cosas desde hace tiempo que están sin novedad entre Chii y Hideki. Viviendo ambos juntos, la relación entre una persocon y un ser humano viene a confirmar lo que la sociedad de Tokio ha ido aceptando con el pasar del tiempo. Pero Chii aprende cada vez más, lo que le permite realizar tareas cada vez más complejas.

Mientras Hideki-san asiste a las clases en la universidad, Chii-chan, como siempre, lo espera en el apartamento mientras cocina. Las habilidades culinarias de la inocente persocon han aumentado desde hace un tiempo, por lo que Hideki disfruta cada vez mas llegar a su casa.

Inserta en su trabajo, Chii escucha la voz de Hibiya-san desde la entrada a la residencia Kabu Jougasaki y quien se oye muy complicada debido a alguna razón. Observa por la ventana y se da cuenta que Hibiya carga una caja muy pesada.

Invadida por la curiosidad, decide salir e investigar de que se trata todo eso

- "Hibiya-san, que pasa, te ocurre algo malo?" pregunta preocupada

- "Oh, Chii-chan, estamos moviendo todos estos muebles dentro del apartamento de la familia que se acaba de mudar aqui"

- "Mudar?"

- "Asi es, unas personas vivian en otra parte de la ciudad y han decidido venir a vivir aquí" le explica amablemente.

- "_Wakaru…"_ dice Chii, comprendiendo la explicación

La administradora sigue caminando con la carga en sus brazos. Chii se acerca al lado del camion para curiosear. Al momento de acercarse a la parte trasera del camion, observa que una niña va cargando una caja liviana, pero que le cuesta trabajo cargarla debido a que es muy voluminosa.

La pequeña pierde el equilibrio y luego de emitir un grito de asombro, cae al suelo.

- "Aayyy!"

Con un gesto de dolor, la pequeña se pone de pie y se disponia a recoger la caja, pero

- "_Konnichiwa_, dejame ayudarte, Chii desea ayudar"

- "Oh… _arigato!_ "

La pequeña niña observa los llamativos dispositivos en las orejas de Chii

- "Oye, tú eres una persocon?"

- "Hai… gomen, me llamo Chii"

- "Chii-chan, hola! Mi nombre es Kioko… que extraño nombre tienes"

"Me gusta mi nombre, Hideki-kun me lo puso"

- "Hideki-kun?"

- "Es la persona que más quiero. Chii vive con él" dice la persocon llena de entusiasmo al nombrar a Hideki

En ese momento una joven de unos 19 años se acerca, cabello color negro, ojos café, vestida con ropa muy sencilla, mirada triste. Preocupada por saber con el extraño con quién habla Kioko, rápidamente aparece para incorporarse a la conversación.

- "Kioko-chan? Que haces?"

- "_Okasan_, mira, converso con mi nueva amiga, se llama Chii" dice la niña, presentando a Chii con su madre.

La pequeña es muy amistosa, pero su joven madre es muy recelosa

- "_Konni… konnichiwa_" saluda la joven

- "Ella es mi mamá!" dice Kioko

- "_Konnichiwa, _yo… solo queria ayudarle a Kioko-chan, Chii se sentiria muy feliz de poder ayudarle" le responde Chii

- "Bueno, gracias, pero tu eres una persocon, verdad?" pregunta, desconfiada.

- "_Hai_, _Watashi wa Perusokon desu, _Chii es una persocon, pero Chii quiere compartir con todas las personas"

La belleza y honestidad de Chii, son captadas de alguna manera por la mujer, aunque le llama la atención su particular forma de hablar.

- "Ya veo" dice la joven madre , y ya dejando un poco la actitud defensiva "mi nombre es Kanako Yamada, encantada"

Chii sonrie, y tras esto, la persocon se sorprende al ver otra silueta femenina, pero más infantil.

"Kanako-san, en dónde dejo esto?"

Otra persocon, inconfundible por los dispositivos color rosado en sus orejas, aparece desde detrás de unas cajas.

Ambas persocon se observan con curiosidad. La nueva persocon que acaba de aparecer ante los ojos de nuestra amiga, luce como si fuera una niña de la misma edad de Chii, si acaso la tiene, con una cara también angelical, ojos celestes, cabello marrón y de largas coletas que salen de cada lado de su cabeza. Vestida con ropa como de ama de llaves, parecia toda una muñeca.

- "Ella es _Amubaru-chan_ (1) , nos ayuda con las labores de la casa"

(1) (Nota: El nombre de la persocon es Ambar, pero aquí usaremos su traducción al japonés, aunque algunas veces se usará su nombre occidental en las narraciones, no así en los diálogos).

- "_Konnichiwa_" saluda Chii cálidamente

- "_Konnichiwa_" responde timida y friamente, Ambar

Chii esperaba un saludo similar, por lo que se extraña por la fria respuesta.

"Chii-chan, vamos amiga! dejemos esas cosas ahí en mi casa" indica la pequeña Kioko, entusiasta por haber conocido una nueva amiga

Hibiya viene de vuelta después de haber dejado la caja que cargaba

"Oh, veo que Chii-chan ya ha sido presentada con Amubaru-san y Kioko-chan, no es asi? Espero que se lleven muy bien"

"Si, seremos las mejores amigas!" responde Kioko

La madre de Kioko, observa el comportamiento tan despreocupado y desinteresado de Chii, le llamó la atención desde el momento en que llegó. Frecuentemente colabora con Ambar para ayudarle a trasladar todas las cosas de la mudanza. Aparte de Sumomo-chan, nunca se había relacionado con otras persocon tan rápidamente.

Algo en Chii le hace ayudar. De por si, ella siempre ha sido pura, pero desde hace un tiempo, nuevas cosas ha ido aprendiendo que le permiten desarrollar su personalidad como persocon, y se manifiesta en el comportamiento que ahora muestra Chii.

- "Amubaru-chan, quiero ayudarte con eso"

Sumida en sus pensamientos, finalmente responde a una pregunta que hacía rato le estaba haciendo Kioko

"_Okasan!_ te estoy hablando!"

"Eh? _Musume-chan_?"

(Nota: Musumehija)

"Que dónde está mi cereal!"

"Oh, es cierto, no hemos comido nada desde que salimos de nuestra antigua casa, en seguida te lo prepararé" responde la joven madre, pasándose la mano por su frente, como preocupada por algo.

Kanako se dirige rápidamente hacia la caja en donde están embalados los alimentos no perecibles. Pero al mismo tiempo su rostro revela que está pensando en mil y una cosas además de la mudanza.

Luego de un par de horas, ya todas las cajas y muebles han sido metidas dentro del apartamento de la jóven familia. Familia que, por cierto, se nota desde ya la ausencia de una figura paterna o masculina.

"Chii ya terminó de dejar esto aquí" dice Chii, dejando la última caja en un rincón.

Pero Kanako está sumida en sus pensamientos...

"Kanako-san?"

"Eh?... Oh... _eeto.. eeto..._ _hai! arigato! Gomen..." _responde tardíamente "es que estaba pensando en cómo ordenar todo esto"

Kanako intenta dar explicaciones mirando a Hibiya, pero ella se da cuenta de que la distracción de Kanako no es por algo tan simple como eso, pero debido a que consideró que es un problema personal, solo le sonríe amablemente.

"Bueno, desde ahora nos encargaremos Amubaru-chan y yo, muchas gracias por su ayuda, realmente la aprecio" comienza a despedirse Kanako.

"Está bien. Como ya sabes, si necesitas algo, mi casa está en el primer piso. No dudes en llamarme"

"Claro, lo haré"

Chii e Hibiya finalmente salen del apartamento y se despiden.

"Bueno, ya nos vamos"

Kanako se inclina, en señal de agradecimiento.

"_Arigato gozaimasu_"

En el preciso momento en que se disponían a retirarse. Hideki ya viene de vuelta de sus estudios, atraído por la improvisada reunión, se dirige hacia ellos para preguntar cómo han estado las cosas

"_Yo_! _Konnichiwa_... Como estás Chii? Qué ocurre?"

"Hideki-kun! que bueno que llegaste. Chii estaba ayudando a estas personas con sus cajas" dice Chii con entusiasmo. Orgullosa y feliz por haber hecho algo tan simple como ayudar

"Hola Hideki, se refiere a que estábamos ayudándole a esta joven y su hija con sus muebles ya que se mudaron acá"

Hideki, como siempre, se siente feliz por ella

"Me alegro, no te esforzaste mucho? Esas cosas parecian pesadas"

"Si. Chii se esforzó mucho! Pero Chii se siente bien al ayudar"

La pequeña interrumpe y se presenta

"Chii es mi amiga! Y junto con Amubaru-chan jugaremos siempre!"

Hideki se agacha para acariciarle la cabeza a la pequeña

"Hola pequeña, y quien eres tú?"

Pero la madre rápidamente se apresura a separar a su hija, evitando que Hideki le acaricie.

Todos se extrañan por el comportamiento de Kanako.

La joven madre los mira a todos con una expresión de susto mezclada con preocupación. Comprendiendo lo que acaba de hacer, se disculpa con todos.

"_Gomen... gomenasai!_"

Y cierra rápidamente la puerta.

Chii, Hideki e Hibiya quedan mirándose entre si, preguntándose qué es lo que acaba de pasar.

"Hideki-kun" pregunta Chii

"Qué pasa, Chii?"

"Kanako-san cerró la puerta porque piensa que Hideki-kun es un pervertido?"

"QUEEEEEE?"

Hideki cae al suelo, sorprendido por la pregunta de Chii.

Hibiya sonríe, divertida por la inocente pregunta de Chii.

_Esta ciudad está llena de personas..._

_Y las personas son todas diferentes.._.

_Todas tienen diferentes sueños..._

_Y todas tienen alegrías..._

_Todas tienen alguna pena..._

_Qué es lo que le atormenta a ella?_

_Siento algo extraño desde dentro de ella..._

CONTINUARÁ

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: Hideki, Hibiya y Chii comentan acerca de la nueva vecina de la residencia Kabu Jougasaki. Esta joven solo tiene 19 años y ya tiene una hija? A qué se dedica? ... Oh! Amubaru le ayuda con las tareas de la casa? Chii tiene curiosidad sobre esa persocon... Amubaru también tiene curiosidad por Chii e Hideki?

_Chikai: Chobitsu, atarashi omoi _, episodio 2: Chii curiosea.

(Proximamente: Chobits, nuevos sentimientos, episodio 2: Chii curiosea)

Nota del autor: Hola! A todos mis lectores XDDD. Como pueden ver, este es el estreno de mi nuevo Fanfic . Después de mucho tiempo escribiendo el mismo fanfic (pokemon, generación de nuevos maestros), he decidido hacer este. Espero que les haya gustado y que ojalá se animen a leerlo hasta el final.

Porqué he decidido a hacer este fic? Bueno... primero que todo, me encanta Chobits, y además de otras razones, la serie ofrece una temática muy diferente. No temas tan infantiles o aventureros como el fanfic de pokemon que también sigo escribiendo, así, Chobits ofrece la posibilidad de tratar temás más complejos y por lo tanto, dirigido a público más maduro.

Para los que no entendieron XD diré en resumen las tres razones porque decidí escribir este fic

Me encanta Chobits.

Está dirigida a un público más maduro, por lo que se pueden tratar temas más complejos.

Porque necesitaba escribir fanfics que no sean de pokemon XD.

Y como pueden ver, también hay varias diferencias en cuanto al estilo que he usado en otros fanfics, sobre todo de pokemon. Como ya pudieron darse cuenta, la diferencia más notoria es que los diálogos incluyen muchas frases en japonés, esto he querido hacerlo simulando como si fuera un animé real, las frases en japonés las escribo usando _cursivas_, lo mismo que para los nombres en japonés. Cuando sea necesario incluiré notas en medio de la historia para aclarar las cosas inmediatamente. También hay un poco más de sentimiento al escribir, ya que Chobits es una comedia romántica y por lo tanto requiere que se escriba de otra manera.

Y la diferencia más importante, es que no será un fanfic largo. El de pokemon que escribí y que aún está en desarrollo, lleva ya 54 capítulos o.O... es divertido escribir CASI una serie completa XDD... pero también es agotador. Es por eso que decidí que este fanfic no será maratónico, así que no se preocupen de estar pegados eternamente leyendo. Es probable que el público al que está dirigido este fic no sepa lo del otro fic, pero si por esas casualidades de la vida lo conocen, estén tranquilos, que no se les cansarán los ojos XDDD.

Una última diferencia es que, aquí no se usan onomatopeyas ("BOOM", "PAAFFF!", "ZAAAPP" XDDD), ya que no es necesario. Espero no haber escupido al cielo... XDDDDDDD.


	2. Chii curiosea

_En esta ciudad tan llena de gente_

_Un alma busca compañia_

_Quiero llenar tu soledad_

_Que ilumine la luz de tu dia_

_Déjame entrar en tu vida_

_Que yo compartiré la mia contigo_

_En esta ciudad llena de gente_

_Miles de almas buscan abrigo..._

Una nueva vecina ha llegado a la residencial Kabu Jougasaki, una joven madre de la que no se sabe más que su nombre es Kanako y que tiene una pequeña hija llamada Kioko. Acompañadas de una persocon muy mona llamada Amubaru, que es la japonización de _Ambar_, han llegado para comenzar su vida en el apartamento desocupado que Hibiya-san les ha alquilado.

Pero algo hay detrás de esta extremadamente joven familia. Kanako tiene 19 años y es madre de esa niña, y no está acompañada más que de Ambar, y al parecer es muy desconfiada de los extraños, tanto así que aparta a su hija de Hideki, quien solo queria acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña

CAPÍTULO 2: CHII CURIOSEA

Como frecuentemente ocurre, Hibiya invita a Hideki a cenar. Esta vez la invitación intenta romper el hielo causado por la extraña reacción de Kanako hace unos momentos atrás. Hideki quedó muy extrañado, y fué una situación incómoda, pero la amabilidad de Hibiya rápidamente compensa la incomodidad para pasar un rato agradable.

Ya en el apartamento de la administradora, un delicioso aroma comienza a invadir las narices de nuestro amigo.

"_Oh, Hibiya-san_, eso huele delicioso. Pero en verdad no quieres que te ayude?"

"_iie_... no te preocupes, esto es muy fácil de preparar, así que me tomara solo unos minutos"

"Por cierto, qué crees que le ocurre a Kanako-san? Actuó muy rara" pregunta Hideki, recordando nuevamente aquella situación.

"_Sate..._ yo creo que esa joven está pasando por un período complicado, está muy aproblemada"

"Aproblemada dices?"

"_Hai_, verás, cuando llegó el camión de la mudanza, tardó en bajarse del  
camión, y se notaba temerosa, era como si no quisiese bajarse, como si, no quisiese llegar aquí" responde Hibiya, con un dejo de preocupación

"¿Y a qué crees que se deba eso?"

"La verdad no quisiera entrometerme, es verdad que esa impresión me dió, pero no sería correcto sacar conclusiones precipitadas, al fin y al cabo cada quien tiene su vida privada. Pero si tiene algún problema me gustaría ayudarle, la vida en esta residencial es muy tranquila en medio de esta agitada ciudad ¿no crees?"

"_Hai_, tienes razón"

La conversación prosigue acompañado de un delicioso _tofu_ frito y algunas otras cosas. Chii solo permanece sentada y calladita, recordando también su encuentro con la pequeña niña y Kanako, pero en particular y muy especialmente de aquella persocon de cabello marrón y largo.

"Cabello marrón... ojos celestes... _Amubaru-chan_"

Hideki e Hibiya se extrañan un poco

"Te ocurre algo, Chii?"

"_Iie, _Chii pensaba en _Amubaru-chan_, ella es muy linda" responde con naturalidad

"Eh? _Amubaru-chan_? Te refieres a la persocon de _Kanako-san_ verdad? Estás preocupada por ella?" pregunta Hideki

"_Etto_... Chii se preguntaba como será ella" responde nuestra blonda amiga, con su habitual manera de hablar en tercera persona acerca de ella misma.

Hibiya sonrie

"Quizás _Chii-chan_ quiere conocer a _Amubaru-chan_. Después de todo ambas son muy lindas y son persocons, además ayer solamente estuvo con ella para ayudar a esa familia. Es natural que Chii tenga curiosidad por saber cómo es Amubaru, y posiblemente quiera ser su amiga, no es así?"

La persocon responde

"_Hai!!_ Chii quiere conocer a Amubaru y a toda la familia de _Kanako-san !_"

La conversación prosigue hasta que se hace tarde, la amabilidad de Hibiya y el interés de Hideki aceleran el tiempo hasta que finalmente ya oscurece, Hideki y Chii vuelven a su casa.

- "Hideki"

"_Dooshita no, Chii-chan_?"pregunta Hideki

- "Por qué Kanako-san se comportaba de esa manera?" pregunta Chii, con su rostro que denota preocupación

- "Oh, bueno… no lo se. Quizás tenía un problema serio y por eso se comportó de esa manera"

- "Pero Hideki no está triste?"

- "Triste? No, claro que no"

"Que bueno!! Chii no quiere que Hideki esté triste... Kanako-san se comportó mal al actuar asi tan rara" dice Chii

"Chii, no es bueno que juzguemos a las personas solo por su apariencia. Kanako-san pareciera que tiene problemas familiares, entonces es lógico que no confíe en las personas... pero anda, ya se nos hace tarde, subamos a nuestro apartamento" concluye Hideki

"_Hai_!!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ya dentro de su apartamento, Hideki se da cuenta que hay que hacer algo de limpieza, pero ya es tarde para hacer una actividad que normalmente se hace en la mañana.

Caras largas y ojos rasgados, mientras una gota resbala por sus cabezas, demuestra la verguenza por ver el desorden que hay en el hogar.

Ropas desparramadas, platos sin lavar... y revistas de chicas en bikini XDDD.

"Creo que vamos a tener que limpiar todo esto"

"No te preocupes Hideki, lo limpiaré ahora mismo"

"No, mejor lo haremos en la mañana, a decir verdad ahora estoy cansado, así que mejor hagámoslo temprano, si? Llevaremos esta ropa a la lavandería, y tu ropa la lavaremos también"

Unos bostezos llaman a tenderse bajo las sábanas, las luces finalmente se apagan, y en medio de la oscuridad nuestro amigo cambia su ropa por su pijama favorito, mientras Chii hace lo mismo en otro sector.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Al día siguiente, Hideki abre los ojos cargados de sueño...

"Hideki!!"

Como suele ocurrir algunas de las mañanas, Chii aparece colgada de la lámpara del techo del apartamento, si se lanza para abrazar a su querido Hideki

"_Ohayo!_"

"_Oh... ohayo Chii..._ cómo dormis..." decia Hideki cuando se da cuenta que la inocente persocon, nuevamente siguió sus instrucciones al pié de la letra.

Suave y blanca piel, cabello deslizándose y siguiendo las curvas de la angelical anatomía de la blonda Chii...

La sensual voz de una ardiente mujer parece ser escuchada por los oídos de Hideki...

"_Aaahhhh..._"

"Waaaaaaaaahhh!!!"

Sangre de narices y caída de espaldas XDDD...

"Hideki, te sientes bien?"

Enrojecido como un tomate, Hideki tartamudea cada vez que se ve enfrentado a situaciones como ésta

"Chii... pero... cúbrete!! por qué estás desnuda?"

Sonriente y feliz, Chii está lista para hacer las labores de casa

"He puesto toda mi ropa en la cesta para que la vayamos a dejar a la lavandería"

"Ahhh... por qué siempre tiene que ser tan obediente?" dice Hideki, con resignación.

Después de aquel chascarro, Hideki se va al instituto, como cada mañana.

"_Itekimasu Chii-chan_"

"_Iterashai"_

Aún es temprano, pero Chii ya no tiene nada que hacer. Luego de varios minutos, finalmente se aburre y decide buscar algo que hacer.

Sale al patio de la residencia y desde ahí puede ver a la joven madre, Kanako, despidiéndose de su pequeña hija, mientras da instrucciones a Ambar, y ella se inclina, en señal de haber comprendido las instrucciones.

Una vez que se aleja la madre, Chii decide acercarse hacia la niña y la otra persocon.

"_Ohayo!_"

"_Oh! Ohayo, Chii-chan!_ Hola querida amiga!! que bueno verte! Qué haces?" le dice Kioko, feliz por ver a su nueva amiga.

"Eh... bueno, Chii no tiene nada que hacer, y vió que se habían quedado solas"

"Acompáñanos!! _Amubaru-chan_ y yo vamos a jugar y a hacer muchas cosas hoy" le dice Kioko.

Chii, por supuesto, acepta la invitación.

Pasan varias horas en las que las tres se divierten en grande, pero Chii a cada momento observa muy atentamente a Ambar. En un momento en que Chii se queda sola esperando, piensa...

"Cabello marrón, ojos celestes..."

Chii se pone de pie, y decide incorporarse nuevamente.

"Qué ocurre Chii-chan?"

"Nada, Chii quiere divertirse más con ustedes"

Continúa la sesión de diversión, hasta que llega la hora de la tarde.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kanako sale de un edificio, con aspecto cansado. Es el cuarto edificio que visita, todos con el mismo resultado. Llega hasta una plaza cercana en donde hay bancas, y se sienta para descansar un poco, pero en vez de eso, más pensamientos le vienen a la cabeza.

"Ahhh, ya es el cuarto, estoy tan cansada. Ojalá me vaya mejor en la próxima entrevista. Que hora es?"

Observa una torre del reloj cercano al parque donde se encuentra, justo en la estación de trenes: Son las 1 y 15 PM.

Cerca de ahí, una pareja de esposos observa atentamente los pasos de su hijo pequeño, que recién aprende a caminar, y que juguetea por los frescos pastos del parque. Se enternece al ver esa escena, pero de inmediato los pensamientos la bombardean...

"_Eres una estúpida!_"

"_Mira qué pareces, puta!_"

"_Me das vergüenza_"

"_Imbécil! Mira lo que hiciste!_"

Súbitamente, se tapa la cara con sus manos. Desearía que la mujer de aquella pareja fuera ella, y aquel hombre...

No, mejor no, no debe sumirse en esos pensamientos. Se esfuerza por no llorar. Al cabo, se le correría el maquillaje y debe presentarse a las 3 PM en otra entrevista. Mientras tanto tiene algo menos de 2 horas para relajarse.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mientras tanto, Hideki conversa con su amigo Shinbo en medio de la clase.

"¿Así que ha llegado una nueva vecina a los departamentos? No lo sabía, ayer no me dí cuenta. Llegué muy tarde y no vi nada." dice Shinbo

"Si, lo más raro de todo fué la actitud que tuvo. Sin mediar palabra entró a su hija a la casa y cerró la puerta" comenta Hideki

"Qué extraño, quizás tenía algún problema... o quizás..."

"_¿Na ni?"_

"... O quizás supo que eres un pervertido!! Después de todo compras muchas revistas eróticas, je je je" responde Shinbo, con tono burlón.

"Qué, qué!? Yo... eso no es!" alega Hideki, parándose del asiento

PAF!: Un soberbio "abanicazo" en la cabeza recibe nuestro amigo. Es Tomoko, quien con una sonrisa maliciosa reprende a Hideki.

"Ay! Por qué me golpeas? Oh... _gomen_!! Ja ja ja ja" dice Hideki con una gota en la cabeza, pero luego agacha la cabeza.

"Acaso vas a irte de mi clase? Qué malo eres Motosuwa-kun! En castigo tendrás que resolver todos los ejercicios del capítulo 8 de cálculo diferencial" le responde Tomoko, con orejas de zorro xD.

"Ehh... ha ha ha... no, digo, no..."

"Ya sabes que no acepto rebeldías en mi clase, tu castigo será muy duro!!"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ya es la hora, para una nueva oportunidad.

Los ejecutivos de una importante compañia, miran de arriba a abajo a la modesta postulante.

- "Díganos, tiene usted experiencia en este trabajo?"

La novata tartamudea

"Etto... bueno, el año pasado trabajé como asesora del dueño de una compañia, en las ventas"

"Señorita, acá lo que necesitamos es gente con estudios! Su currículo no indica estudios profesionales de ningún tipo, díganos, usted fué a la escuela?" indica con altenaría uno de los ejecutivos.

"_Etto_... cursé hasta la preparatoria" responde Kanako , llena de vergüenza.

"Solo preparatoria!! Señorita, acá lo que necesitamos es una persona que se encargue de la administración de la agenda de uno de nuestros importantes agentes, y que sepa varios idiomas, usted solo tiene experiencia como aprendiz según veo en su hoja de vida, y no tiene estudios. Bueno, tomaremos en consideración esto, la llamaremos en los próximos días"

Kanako se para de su asiento, totalmente acabada, había sido despedazada por aquellos ejecutivos que fueron implacables con su modesta educación. El trabajo era de alto perfil, para alguien con estudios profesionales, pero con la inexperiencia y los escasos conocimientos que tenía, solo fué el hazmerreír de aquellos gerentes.

Ya saliendo del edificio, Kanako no puede evitar derramar lágrimas. Ella solo quiere tener dinero para poder mantener a su hija pequeña, por eso ha buscado un trabajo, pero todo le ha salido mal.

"_Masaka!_ No puede ser! Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil! Primero, "eso", después, pasó "eso otro", y después el juicio... Ay no! Si no consigo trabajo.. ellos... vendrán... "

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

El día ya comienza a llegar a su fin. El sol comienza a ponerse, mientras los jóvenes comienzan a volver a su hogar.

"Ahh, Takako-san me dejó mucha tarea..." dice Hideki

"Hideki-kun, que no somos niños para estar haciendo la "tarea", parece que se te ha pegado la manía de Takako de ser profesora de primaria" responde Shinbo.

"Ahhgg.. es cierto"

Hideki observa que hay actividad en la casa de Kanako.

"Mira, parece que Kanako-san no está"

Hideki se asoma por la puerta para mirar, y ...

"_Hideki!!_"

Chii se abalanza sobre Hideki, cayendo al suelo, abrazándolo como siempre.

"_Okaerinasai Hideki"_ le saluda Chii con su tierna sonrisa

_(Nota del autor: Okaerinasai es un saludo que se dice al llegar a casa, dando la bienvenida a quien llega)._

"Oh.. ha ha ha... Chii, eso se dice si estamos en nuestra propia casa, aunque bueno, creo que da lo mismo"

"¿Chii?"

"(_Ahh tan mona como siempre)_ Como has estado Chii? Pero qué haces en el departamento de Kanako-san? Si nos ve por aquí se puede enfadar"

Kyoko se apresura a responder

"No se preocupen, _Okasan _es muy buena, le encantará tener visitas"

"(Bueno, a mi no me pareció que le guste tener visitas)" piensa Hideki

"_Hideki!!_"

"_Dooshita no Chii-chan?_" pregunta Hideki

_(Nota: DooshitaQué ocurre? o Qué te pasa?)_

"Chii ha aprendido cosas de Amubaru-chan" dice Chii, muy contenta.

"Ah si? Que bueno!! Y qué has aprendido?"

"Qué Amubaru-chan tiene c_hibusa!!_"

_(Nota: Chibusapechos)_

xDDD...

Chii indica los pechos de Ambar...

_(Otra nota: Ambarpechos grandes xDDD )_

"Chi... chi... Chii, de dónde aprendiste eso???" dice Hideki, tartamudeando y con una gota resbalándole por la cara.

"De las revistas que Hideki lee"

"Waaahhh!! eso.. eso no... Chii, no digas esas cosas frente a Kyoko-chan!!" responde Hideki

"Hideki-kun, no habías quedado de botar esas revistas?" le pregunta Shinbo

"Erm... las iba a tirar pero no he tenido tiempo. Dime Chii, que han estado haciendo?" se apresura Hideki, tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Chii estuvo con Amubaru, Chii ayudó a Amubaru a preparar la cena y a jugar con Kyoko-chan, Amubaru-chan es muy linda y me enseño muchas cosas que le haré a Hideki!!" señala Chii, con entusiasmo.

"Oh.. ya veo (Vaya!!)" dice Hideki, luego pensando.

Ajena a esa realidad, Kanako se acerca hacia el departamento, sumida en sus pensamientos, ensimismada, completamente derrotada y cabizbaja. Ha sido un dia terrible, no consiguió nada de lo que necesita, ya es de noche y necesita descansar.

"No... que día tan malo... no puedo dejar de trabajar. Si me vine aquí con Kyoko es porque quise que tengamos un mejor lugar para vivir, pero todo me está resultando mal. Si no consigo trabajo... ay no!! No quiero ni pensarlo!!... ellos... vendrán... oh no, Kyoko... no quiero..."

Lágrimas comienzan a caer desde sus opacos ojos, los pensamientos tan oscuros la tienen al borde de la depresión. Intenta tranquilizarse un poco, pues no quiere preocupar a su hija. A decir verdad, al pensar en su hija se le olvida todo lo malo, es lo único que la hace feliz. De modo que al imaginarse estar con ella, esa amargura la deja de lado, al menos por el momento.

Ya en la puerta de la residencial Kabu Jougasaki, la joven madre se da cuenta que la puerta de su departamento está abierta y que hay gente dentro...

"_Makasa!!!_" exclama Kanako, imaginándose lo peor...

Todos los pensamientos oscuros, vuelven a invadirla.

Al llegar se encuentra con que están las dos persocons, su hija, Hideki y Shinbo.

"USTEDES!! ALÉJENSE DE AQUI!! NADIE LE VA A HACER NADA A MI HIJA!! LÁRGENSE!! DEJÉNME EN PAZ!! NO ME LA VAN A QUITAR!! SÁQUEN SUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ELLA!! VÁYANSE!! NO LOS QUIERO CERCA!! LES DEMOSTRARÉ QUE PUEDO HACERME CARGO!! USTEDES SOLO QUIEREN HACERME DAÑO!! TODOS QUIEREN HACERME DAÑO!! TODOS NOS QUIEREN PERJUDICAR!! SOLO PIENSAN EN EL DINERO!!... " grita Kanako, totalmente descontrolada.

Al escuchar tales gritos, Hibiya se asoma para mirar.

"Oh no... Hideki-kun"

La administradora se acerca para calmar las aguas.

"Kanako-san, por favor, cálmese"

Hideki y Shinbo no entienden nada, pero intentan ser lo más amables posible, explicando la situación.

"_Etto... _Por favor, discúlpenos, no hacíamos nada malo, solo pasamos a saludar y a buscar a Chii" dice Hideki

"LÁRGENSE!! NO LOS QUIERO CERCA!! Ya... váyanse... no le hagan nada a mi hija!!" responde Kanako, al principio gritando, pero ya luego bajando el tono.

"Kanako-san, nadie le va a hacer nada a su hija, por favor, fue un malentendido" responde Shinbo.

"Ya... dejénnos!!... _onegai!!... onegai shimasu!!_" dice Kanako, llorando amargamente.

Nadie entiende nada, ¿hacerle daño? ¿agredir a su hija? La única que entiende a medias, es Hibiya, pero no lo que le pasa a Kanako, sino que es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Kanako está muy alterada.

"Hideki-kun, Shinbo-kun, será mejor que se retiren. Kanako-san no se siente bien, ya lo aclararemos después. No se preocupen, yo me encargo de todo, ustedes pueden irse"

"_Ha... hai!!_ Si, tienes razón, nosotros mejor nos retiramos, _Oyasuminasai Hibiya-san_" se despiden Shinbo y Hideki.

"Que descansen, buenas noches" responde Hibiya

"Bueno.. _Oyasu..._" se disponía a decir Hideki a Kanako, pero Hibiya le hace un gesto con la mano en alto y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, para que se detuviera, dicíendole implícitamente _"Está bien, déjalo así"_. Kanako está tan alterada que es mejor no decir nada más.

"Entiendo, vamos Chii, ya se hace tarde"

Cada quien se va a su departamento. Hideki y Chii entran en silencio, Hideki se queda pensando en el episodio que acaba de presenciar, Chii se queda pensando en Ambar.

Mientras tanto, Hibiya ayuda a ponerse la pijama a Kanako.

"Debe descansar, Kanako-san, lo necesita"

La pequeña Kyoko se acerca donde su mamá

"Okasan, que tienes? Estás triste?

"No hija, estoy muy cansada... no quiero que te pase nada, que nadie te quite de mi lado"

"Yo siempre estaré contigo, mamá!" le dice la niña, con una tierna sonrisa

La sonrisa de su hija, es lo mejor que le ha pasado en todo el día

"Debe descansar, Kanako-san, ya verás que mañana te sentirás mucho mejor" le dice Hibiya, ahora ayudándole a meterse a la cama, y cubriéndola con las sábanas.

"Gomenasai, no quise causar problemas, solo quiero que nos dejen en paz"

"Ya hablaremos mañana n.n ahora descanse" responde Hibiya, mientras le sonríe

"Arigato"

"Oyasuminasai Kanako-san"

"Oyasuminasai Hibiya-san"

"Oyasuminasai Kyoko-chan"

"Oyasumi!!"

La joven madre se queda con su hija, durmiendo ambas.

De vuelta en el departamento de Hideki, nuestro amigo se dispone a cocinar

"Bueno, todo este alboroto me ha dado hambre. No te preocupes Chii, yo cocinaré"

Chii, algo distraída se queda pensando...

"Cabello marrón, ojos celestes... Amubaru-chan"

"Chii? Qué ocurre?"

"Oh... nada, Hideki!! cocinemos!!"

"Eh?... bueno... está bien!"

Chii e Hideki terminan su día, extraño por cierto. Un día inserto entre varios, que conforman un camino que conduce a un destino que sufrirá un cambio.

_Un sueño,_

_Tuve un sueño_

_Soñé que te perdía_

_Que mis lágrimas corrían_

_Si tan solo dejara de soñar_

_Que pudiera muy lejos llegar_

_Podría el pasado olvidar_

_Y una vida de nuevo empezar._

CONTINUARÁ...

Próximo capítulo: Por muy doloroso que sea nuestro pasado, los demás no tienen culpa de ello. Pero si, los demás ayudarán para hacerlo olvidar, Kanako ofrece disculpas a Hideki, mientras Chii está deslumbrada por Amar.

_Chikai, Chobitsu: Atarashi omoi, sanban kobanashi: _Chii se entusiasma.

(Próximamente, Chobits, nuevos sentimientos, tercer capítulo).

Notas del autor: Si, ya lo sé, ha pasado 1 año!! 1 año desde que publiqué el primer capítulo de este fanfic. En verdad lo siento mucho, muchísimo, la verdad me puse muy contento por hacer recibido no pocos reviews solo en el primer capítulo de este fanfic, pero el tiempo, el tiempo que tengo disponible me ha escaseado drásticamente este último tiempo. Disfruto mucho escribiendo, pero no he tenido tiempo. Últimamente he tenido más responsabilidades, ya que, no soy tan joven xDDD... tengo otras responsabilidades, no las quería, pero me llegaron solas, y de algo hay que vivir, no? Bueno, por eso mismo, es que debo comunicarles una lamentable noticia (o quizás algunos se alegren), o mejor dicho tengo 1 mala noticia, y 3 buenas, pero la mala, es demasiado mala (o buena xD): Dejaré de escribir fanfics, pero, no será ahora mismo. La mala noticia es que "me retiro del negocio" xD, pero las buenas noticias son que eso será solo una vez que termine este fanfic. Eso se aplica también a los fanfics de pokemon que escribo, asi que los fans de dicho fic seguramente se entristecerán un poco, lo escribo aquí por si acaso alguno también lee este. Así que no se preocupen, que los fanfics actualmente en curso seguirán hasta completarse. La siguiente buena noticia, es que, no descarto nada para el futuro, ahora me veo agobiado de tiempo, sinceramente yo veo que ese tiempo será cada vez más escaso, pero quien sabe, no descarto nada. Quizás me diga "que diablos!" y cuando termine los 2 fanfics, me anime a escribir otro, pero no se entusiasmen mucho, solo estoy diciendo que existe "cierta" posibilidad. Y la otra buena noticia es que este fanfic será actualizado más frecuentemente, no me pregunten cuanto, pero no tendrán que esperar 1 AÑO para el siguiente capítulo xD.

Ya hablando de este fanfic en particular, siempre habrá un poema de apertura y uno de cierre, ojalá les guste el estilo y formato, quisiera que me dejaran sus comentarios. Desde ya muchas gracias por leerlo y nuevamente, discúlpenme por dejar tanto tiempo sin actualizar el fanfic. Se aceptan críticas y sugerencias.


	3. Chii se entusiasma

_Si yo no existiera_

_El dolor no me aquejaría_

_Si tú no existieras_

_Yo tendría la vida que quería_

**CAPÍTULO 3: CHII SE ENTUSIASMA**

Es un nuevo día, y afuera el sol ya ha salido desde hace unas 4 horas. Hibiya se encuentra sacudiendo los muebles con un plumero, como todos los días en la mañana. La tranquilidad y la linealidad de este momento, se interrumpe debido a la fotografía que siempre la administradora de la residencia mira y saluda todos los días, mientras su marido en ella siempre vigila su hogar.

"Querido, el tiempo ha pasado ya y nuestra Chii sigue feliz. La veo todos los días, y se nota que está a gusto. Dios quiera que esto siempre dure para ella. "

Hibiya mira por la ventana, el día podría ser como todos los anteriores. Pero hay algo que la preocupará, algo que no pensó que ocurriría.

En el apartamento de Hideki, las cosas también son como todos los días. A nuestro amigo le corresponde el segundo turno en la taberna _Yorokonde!_ , por lo que durante la mañana aprovecha para estudiar: Dentro de 2 meses tendrá un importante exámen.

Por otro lado, en el departamento de Kanako, la joven madre se ha despertado desde hace algún rato, con la imagen pegada en la mente en la bochornosa entrevista que tuvo el día anterior, y viniéndole también imágenes de un grupo de personas de traje y corbata apuntándola con el dedo.

"No me la quitarán! Kyoko es mi hija, no permitiré que me la quiten!"

A su lado, la pequeña Kyoko comienza a abrir sus ojitos. Para Kanako, estos momentos son los únicos que la reconfortan. Ver la ternura de su hija, jugar con ella durante el día, y lograr el sustento por ella, son cosas que la animan a continuar. De modo que en su mente, se vuelve a dar fuerzas, mientras piensa "_Debo seguir luchando por ella, no importa lo que ocurra_".

La pequeña ha despertado por completo y lo primero que ve, como es lógico, es a su mamá.

"Hola mami!"

"Hola mi niña hermosa ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Si! Soñé que teníamos una fiesta con nuestros nuevos amigos, Hideki-san y Chii-chan"

Al escuchar aquellos nombres, Kanako se pone algo triste. Ayer fue muy grosera y agresiva con Hideki y Chii. Su grado de stress le jugó una mala pasada, ya que en su afán extremo de proteger a su hija, termino ofendiendo a personas que no tienen nada que ver.

Finalmente llega a una conclusión.

"Me disculparé con ese joven y esa persocon"

Sin embargo, no encuentra las palabras y la excusa para ofrecérsela a nuestro amigo. Allá afuera hay un mundo el cual a ella le cuesta demasiado entrar. Extrañamente se complica para cualquier cosa que implique relacionarse amistosamente con otras personas, pero no es por mero capricho, realmente hay algo que la atormenta.

Entonces es cuando decide primero, y por mejor, ir donde Hibiya. De alguna manera piensa que ella podría servirle de intermediaria y, además, piensa que le costaría mucho menos hablar con ella primero ¿Será acaso porque ella también es mujer?

La administradora de Kabu Kougusaki ya estaba por terminar sus labores cuando...

TOC TOC...

Alguien toca la puerta.

"Kanako-san, buenos dias, deseas algo?"

"_Etto..._ _iie... hai..._Quiero decir..."

Hibiya le regala una sonrisa a Kanako, para ayudarle a pronunciar las palabras que necesita decir.

"¿Por qué no entras y me cuentas lo que necesitas?"

Kanako accede. Tras unos breves minutos de espera, Hibiya se sienta a su lado.

"Y dime, qué necesitabas?" le pregunta Hibiya

"Bueno, necesitaba su consejo porque quiero disculparme con Hideki-san. Él no tenía la culpa pero lo traté muy mal, le dije cosas horribles. Pero tengo miedo que no quiera aceptar mis disculpas" responde Kanako.

Hibiya, siempre amable, tiene toda la paciencia del mundo para aconsejarla.

"_Daijobu_, no te preocupes. Hideki-kun es muy buena persona y muy comprensivo. Basta que le expliques y que le des tus disculpas, y él las aceptará de buena manera."

"_Demo_... así nada más? No puede ser, si se supone que a las personas hay que darle explicaciones, nadie es tan bueno como para dejar pasar las cosas así, las personas son traidoras, siempre piensan en si mismas y además tienen a esos persocons, y además..." hablaba Kanako, de manera descontrolada, hasta que se fija en que Hibiya la mira extrañada.

"Eh? Kanako-san..." murmura Hibiya

"Eh... _Sumimasen!!_ No quise decir eso, yo... quiero decir... que..."

La joven madre se hallaba contrariada. Se sentía mal por gritarle a una persona como Hideki injustamente, pero al recordar que debe dar disculpas, inconscientemente comienza a perder la calma por alguna situación que le incomoda. Sin embargo Hibiya lejos de cuestionarse, al contrario, le da la ayuda que necesita.

"_Daijobu_. No tienes de qué preocuparte, ya verás que Hideki es muy buena persona, y aceptará tus disculpas. No importa lo que te pase, si quieres ofrecerle disculpas ve a su departamento y dile que lo sientes, ya verás que Hideki-san es muy comprensivo. Además, te aseguro que él ha aceptado situaciones muy complejas y delicadas en el pasado, así que es muy maduro. No tengas miedo" finaliza Hibiya, regalando otra sonrisa que le inspira tranquilidad a nuestra joven amiga.

"Está bien, iré ahora mismo. No dejaré pasar más tiempo. Cree usted que él se encuentre en su departamento?"

"No lo se. A veces tiene que ir al trabajo, y otras veces tiene que ir a estudiar, son pocas las veces en que se encuentra en la mañana, pero no pierdes nada, si no lo encuentras con él puedes encontrarte con Chii"

"Chii?" pregunta Kanako.

"Chii es la chica que vive con él" responde Hibiya.

"La chica que vive con él? Pero no se supone que es un persocon?"

"Si, pero... ella es feliz a su lado" responde Hibiya, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, a Kanako como que no le hace mucha gracia la posibilidad de tener que encontrarse eventualmente con otro persocon que no sea Ambar.

De todas formas, no tiene nada que perder. Mejor aprovecha este momento para disculparse ahora que Hibiya le ha ayudado a reunir fuerzas, no sea que después se arrepienta.

Tras unos breves minutos, se siente que tocan la puerta en otro departamento: Esta vez es en el departamento de Hideki.

A nuestro amigo, como decíamos al principio, le ha tocado el segundo turno en la taberna _Yorokonde!_ y además en el instituto tiene libre hoy día, por lo que ha aprovechado de estudiar para un importante examen dentro de poco.

Un sonido en la puerta rompe la monotonía de aquella mañana, pero la blonda Chii se encarga de hacerle más fácil su estudio, yendo ella a abrir la puerta para que la lectura de su "persona especial" no sea interrumpida.

Kanako se sorprende al ver primero a Chii y no a Hideki. Los persocons hacen cosas como estas, pero ella prefiere que sea un humano con quien tratar.

"Eh... _Etto..._"

"Chii?"

Chii aún no conoce lo que es la timidez, así que se extraña de que una persona se encuentre balbuceando frente a ella.

"Dis... disculpe. Hideki-san, se encuentra en casa?" pregunta Kanako, por fin.

"_Hai_, pero Hideki-chan ahora se encuentra estudiando" responde Chii.

"Oh, ya veo... _Sumimasen_, siento haber molestado" decía Kanako, cuando...

"Chii, quién es?"

A pesar de la preocupación de Chii, Hideki interrumpe su estudio. La voz le pareció familiar así que decide echar una mirada, además que siempre se hace el tiempo para ayudar a los demás.

"Es Kanako-san" responde la persocon.

"Kanako-san? Ya veo... hazla pasar por favor. Adelante, adelante!!" dice Hideki, apresurándose para abrir más la puerta, e invitando a Kanako a entrar.

Una vez dentro, Kanako y Hideki se encuentran sentados en la mesa de centro, mientras Chii aún no se sienta, porque desea ofrecerle algo a Kanako. La joven madre, por su parte, se encuentra muy incómoda por lo que parece... ¿Una relación de pareja entre humano y persocon?

Para romper el hielo, tal como tuvo que hacerlo Hibiya, Hideki decide ayudarle a Kanako a decir lo que desea, haciendo él las preguntas.

"Honrado de que vengas a mi hogar, Kanako-san... qué... qué es lo que deseas?" dice Hideki, intentando ser lo más amable posible con Kanako, ya que ha sido "gritoneado" dos veces por ella.

Hideki es mayor que Kanako, y le habla en un tono más juvenil, pero es ella quien se dirige al joven con un tono más servil y se inclina de la manera más sumisa que un japonés puede hacerlo, para cuando pide disculpas.

"_Gomenasai!!_ _Hideki-san... _Por favor, perdóneme. Le he gritado a usted de manera muy grosera sin ninguna razón. Por favor, entiéndame, ayer tuve un mal día y además tengo... algunos problemas pero, por favor perdóneme, le prometo que nunca más volverá a pasar... _Onegai shimazu_" suplica Kanako, deshaciéndose en disculpas.

Hideki se halla algo confundido

"Eh.. _iie, iee, Betsu ni_, no pasa nada, tranquila. No hace falta que te disculpes de esa manera. Ya está, ya pasó, no importa. En verdad que basta con eso" responde el joven.

Kanako encuentra que es demasiado simple...

"Pero, en verdad. No me va a decir nada? Por favor, dígame que puedo hacer para reparar mi error"

Kanako cuando está nerviosa, así como algunos tienen tics, ella juguetea insistentemente con un anillo que lleva en su mano derecha.

"No, en verdad. Por favor, no siga haciendo esto, que me pongo nervioso. Además, todos cometemos errores, no lo cree?" responde Hideki

Kanako, con ese tono de voz tan amable, se siente más tranquila. Ha comprobado lo que le dijo Hibiya acerca de nuestro amigo.

"_Arigato.._."

La joven madre se queda ahí sin decir nada más porque, al parecer, tiene algo más que decir.

"_Nani?_" pregunta Hideki.

"Eh... Hideki-san, quería preguntarle algo, si no le molesta"

"Si, por supuesto, pero por favor tutéame con confianza, vamos, que no soy tan viejo aún, ha ha ha!!" dice Hideki, riendo.

Esta carcajada, relaja más a Kanako.

"_Ha.. hai_" asiente ella.

"Y qué querías preguntarme?"

"Bueno... esta persocon, vive contigo?"

"Oh... Chii y yo? Ha ha ha... este, si, vivimos juntos, y somos muy felices..." responde Hideki.

"Felices? pero... acaso son una pareja?"

"Si, Chii y yo hemos decidido que queremos estar juntos y ser felices"

"_Masaka..._ eso... no puede ser... los persocon, no... lo... merecen" dice Kanako, con voz normal al principio, pero casi murmurando muy bajo al final.

"Eh? que dices?" pregunta Hideki, que no alcanzó a escuchar la última frase de Kanako.

"_Iie... iie..._no, nada. Discúlpame"

"Está bien. Pero dime, dijiste que tienes problemas, no? Qué problema tienes, a ver si te puedo ayudar"

Al mencionarle la palabra problemas, Kanako se pone nerviosa, así que se apresura para salir pronto de ahí.

"No, este... gracias, por aceptar mis disculpas, no puedo contar acerca de mis problemas, pero gracias de todos modos. Si me disculpa, ahora debo irme, _Arigato gozaimazu_"

"_Ha... hai..._" dice Hideki, algo extrañado.

Kanako se retira del departamento de Hideki. Al fin, parece que ya son buenos vecinos al menos. Pero Chii advierte algo brillante que se ha quedado en la mesa: El anillo conque jugueteaba nuestra amiga, se ha quedado olvidado en la mesa debido a que se retiró demasiado rápido.

"Es el anillo de Kanako-san" dice Chii

"Ya veo, se le quedó olvidado. Se lo iré a dejar, pero... oh no. Ya se me hizo tarde, tengo que irme a trabajar"

"Si quieres, Chii se lo irá a dejar" responde la persocon.

"De acuerdo, tomaré mis cosas y me iré, así caminaremos juntos hasta la entrada"

Hideki comienza a prepararse y guarda sus cosas para irse a trabajar, pasan varios minutos en estos preparativos. Mientras tanto, Kanako no se ha dado cuenta que su joya se ha quedado en casa de Hideki, de modo que llega a su departamento y comienza a planificar el día, ya que las cosas desde el día de ayer no han mejorado y su situación económica empieza a decaer drásticamente. La joven madre toma un cuaderno de anotaciones, y empieza a escribir en el. También toma un periódico el cual tiene algunas marcas en la sección de empleos y anota en el cuaderno aquellos trabajos en los que ella piensa que podría desempeñarlos bien. Luego de unos minutos comienza a hacer unos cálculos, también saca de una caja cierta cantidad de yenes compuestos de solo algunos billetes y unas cuantas monedas. Al ver los cálculos y compararlos contra la cantidad de yenes que tiene, su cara demuestra una ansiedad tremenda, sintiendo enormes deseos de llorar, pues las cosas no mejoran: El dinero alcanza con suerte solo hasta hoy.

Y eso si que es grave. Sin dinero, sin trabajo, a una niña que alimentar y a eventuales reparaciones que hacerle a Ambar. Hay que sumar a ello, una situación judicial complicada, y el hecho de ser madre soltera.

Las cosas no podrían estar peor.

Kanako se larga a llorar, el día había comenzado bien para ella, con los mejores consejos y toda la comprensión que requiere, pero esta situación económica la ha mandado al suelo.

Justo en ese momento, y acompañado por Chii, Hideki golpea a la puerta del departamento de Kanako para devolverle el anillo olvidado.

"Kanako-san, estás ahí?"

La joven se seca las lágrimas para ir a abrir la puerta.

"_Etto..._ Kanako-san, te ocurre algo? Parece que estuviste llorando"

Kanako cierra los ojos, y corre para sentarse a la mesa donde estaba sacando cuentas.

"Nada!! No me pasa nada!! Por favor Hideki-san.. déjame sola!!"

"Hideki, a Kanako-san le duele aquí, verdad?" pregunta Chii, señalando su pecho, a la altura del corazón, tal como cuando ella empezaba a comprender lo que era querer a alguien.

"Si, pero ahora parece que es por otra cosa" responde Hideki.

Hideki se acerca lentamente...

"No!! Por favor... no quiero que nadie me ayude!! _Onegai shimazu!_" vuelve a gritar la joven mujer.

Pero esta vez, los gritos de Kanako no hacen efecto en Hideki. Se nota que ella es una mujer que está sufriendo mucho. Los gritos son tan fuertes y desesperados, que se escuchan a varios metros de distancia, los suficientes como para alertar a Hibiya, quien también se acerca para averiguar qué está pasando.

"Chii, qué ocurre?" pregunta Hibiya.

"A Kanako-san le duele aquí y sufre mucho" responde Chii.

"Ya veo, y Hideki está hablando con ella"

Hideki finalmente se acerca a Kanako y trata de hablarle tranquilamente

"_Etto..._ Kanako-san, qué te ocurre? Por qué no nos cuentas tu problema para que podamos ayudarte?"

"_Iie..._ puedo arreglármelas sola, yo debo hacerlo, por mi hija" responde Kanako

Hibiya interviene

"Kanako-san, por favor, permítenos ayudarte. Es bueno que entre todos nos ayudemos, ya verás que así es más fácil vivir"

"Pero es que nadie me ha ayudado! Toda mi vida he tenido que batírmelas sola, todas las personas son unas traidoras! Todos solo quieren aprovecharse! Por eso he decidido vivir sola! Nadie podrá destruírme ni a mi ni a mi hija!" responde Kanako, desconsolada.

Los fuertes gritos de Kanako, hace rato que han alertado también a Kioko y a Ambar, que solo observan.

Chii se queda fíjamente mirando a Ambar...

"_Amubaru-chan_"

La persocon de ojos celestes observa fijamente a Chii. Al parecer siente cierta atracción por la blonda.

Chii se extraña de esta situación, sus ojos se encuentran fijos observando a su vez los ojos de Ambar, pero el sollozo de Kanako la saca de este estado "de trance", desviando su atención por unos breves instantes hacia sus orejas, tan características de los persocon, en donde puede observar lo que parece ser un código numérico.

Sin que nadie pueda advertir ese detalle entre ambas persocons, el drama continúa. Kioko, con lágrimas en los ojos, le dice a su madre...

"_Okasan_, qué tienes?"

Kanako observa a su pequeña con tristeza. Hibiya le habla dulcemente a Kanako... esta última voltea para escuchar.

"Kanako-san, hay gente mala, pero también hay gente buena y que quiere ayudarte. Por favor, confía en nosotros, permítenos ayudarte, te prometo que haremos lo posible por resolver el problema que te aqueja"

Hideki, Chii, Hibiya, Kioko y Ambar, todos observado a la joven que sufre. La pequeña hija de Kanako se acerca a su mamá, llorando...

"_Okasan_... qué te ocurre? Por qué lloras? Mami, te sientes mal? _Okasan..._ dime..."

Kanako finalmente accede, la ternura de Kioko le ha convencido que debe luchar por su hija, y que debe pedir ayuda para poder seguir protegiéndola.

"Está bien, les contaré"

Kanako admite que no tiene dinero, y que necesita urgentemente encontrar un empleo, ya que el dinero que tiene no le alcanza para vivir ni mantener a su hija. Lo peor no es eso, sino que además tiene problemas legales. Una corte le ha concedido la tuición de su hija, pero siempre y cuando demuestre estabilidad económica y que tiene los recursos para mantener a una niña pequeña, debido a una situación vivida tiempo antes, pero que ella no desea relatarles. Cuando ella quedó embarazada, es decir Kioko estaba en su vientre, Kanako era menor de edad, y esa situación le impedía, según los jueces, hacerse cargo de un bebé. Pero luego de que los abogados la defendieran, logró que la corte le otorgara una tuición provisoria hasta que se cumpla cierto plazo, y es justamente mañana cuando se cumple también el plazo para acreditar estabilidad y demostrarle a la corte que está cumpliendo con su rol de madre correctamente y dándole a su hija una vida como exige la ley.

"Ahora lo comprendo, sin trabajo no se puede vivir" dice Hideki

"Déjanos ayudarte, te ayudaremos a conseguir un empleo. No puedes permitir que te quiten a tu hija" dice Hibiya

"Qué no lo entienden? Si permito que otros me solucionen los problemas, nunca seré una buena madre!! Los jueces creerán que no puedo valerme por mi misma!!" replica Kanako

Hideki golpea la mesa con la palma de su mano...

"No podemos permitir eso!! Lo importante es que no te quiten a tu hija, así que qué más da de dónde consigues un empleo?? Déjamelo a mí!!"

Tomando sus cosas rápidamente y colocándose los zapatos, Hideki parte rumbo a su trabajo. Ya se le hacía tarde, pero aquella impulsiva reacción decidida por encontrarle trabajo a Kanako, ha motivado que se mueva más rápidamente. Chii lo ve partir, Kanako se queda mirando como hacia la nada, con los ojos húmedos. Kioko abraza a su mamá mientras Hibiya también se queda mirando cómo se aleja Hideki, mientras murmura...

"Hideki-kun, es muy buena persona..."

Así es como transcurren las horas, con Hideki haciendo las labores mientras piensa como convencer a su jefe de contratar a Kanako, y los demás tratando de consolar a esta última.

Mientras tanto Hideki trata de convencer a su jefe por contratar a un nuevo empleado...

"Si, bueno, últimamente nos han llegado más cargamentos de mercadería y necesitamos ayuda. La persocón que tenemos en caja obviamente no ayudará, y tú y Yumi están muy ocupados, así que necesitaremos más ayuda, pero estás seguro? Necesito a alguien fuerte, que pueda hacer esfuerzo físico, pueden venir cosas pesadas y no quiero que alguien tenga un accidente. Es el único trabajo que puedo ofrecer..."

"Si señor, pero por favor, déle una oportunidad. Estoy seguro que ella dará su máximo esfuerzo" dice Hideki

"De acuerdo, que se presente aquí mañana, y recuerda de decirle ¿¿¿Cómo está el ánimo???" dice el jefe, expectante por esperar la respuesta

"_Yorokonde!!_" responde Hideki, fuertemente.

Al menos un problema del cual ya no hay que preocuparse, Hideki ha conseguido el trabajo que necesita Kanako, pero ella todavía no lo sabe. Hibiya ha acompañado durante toda la tarde a Kanako, con el fin de reconfortarla y así esperar juntas las buenas noticias que esperan de Hideki, pero en la mente de Kanako lo único que circulan son pensamientos pesimistas, nada más que ideas terribles acerca de que mañana el mundo se le vendrá encima, la corte revocará su decisión de otorgar la tuición de la pequeña Kioko, y ella no tiene ni siquiera un yen para mantenerla.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que piensa Kanako, y para distender el ambiente, Hibiya decide que es buen momento para una taza de té.

"Quieres una taza de té? Iré a prepararlo..." dice la administradora, quien amablemente va a preparar el té, lo cual resultaría en una mala idea a la larga.

Aprovechando la distracción, Kanako toma una desición fatal. Toma a Keiko de la mano, le pide a Ambar que la acompañe y las tres salen de la residencial, con rumbo desconocido.

Chii advierte que la joven madre ha salido de casa y le avisa a Hibiya acerca de esta situación.

"Hibiya-san!! Kanako no está"

Hibiya se encontraba preparando el té, cuando alertada por el aviso de Chii, sale de la cocina y comprueba que Kanako no está

"Kanako-san? Kioko-chan... y Amubaru-san? Tampoco están? Dónde fueron?"

"No lo sé, salieron de repente, apenas Chii se dió cuenta. Se fueron por ahí." responde la persocon, señalando la salida de la residencial.

Hibiya teme lo peor.

"_Masaka!_ Tenemos que ir a buscarlas..."

Hibiya y Chii salen a la puerta de la residencial y observan para todos lados, pero no hay ni rastro de Kanako, al caminar bastante rápido ya se ha perdido de vista al menos en la cuadra donde se encuentran.

"Ay no, ¿qué debo hacer? Si vamos a buscarla ahora, Hideki no se enterará de lo que ha pasado, y tampoco podemos avisarle a Shinbo-san ya que no sabemos dónde está" piensa angustiosamente Hibiya, mientras el tiempo pasa.

Afortunadamente no tiene que pasar mucho tiempo ya que Shinbo llega primero, quien se extraña al ver tanta conmoción. Como es de suponer Hibiya le explica la situación y que se necesita cuando antes a Hideki.

"Podemos llamarlo por teléfono. Sumomo está con él" indica Shinbo.

Ajeno todavía a aquel problema, Hideki se encuentra trabajando aún, aunque la hora de salida ya se acerca. Hideki está terminando con un encargo, mientras Yumi lo ayuda.

"Hideki-kun! Así que va a venir una chica nueva a trabajar con nosotros?" pregunta Yumi.

"_Hai_, es una vecina de la residencia, necesita trabajo ya que está desempleada y con muchos problemas"

"Y no le mirarás los pechos como a mí, verdad?"

Hideki se exalta

"Qué... quéeee?? Yo no hago eso!!"

"Ha ha ha... es broma!" le confiesa Yumi

El distendido ambiente de trabajo se ve interrumpido por Sumomo, quien indica el aviso de llamada telefónica con la energía que acostumbra.

"TEEELÉEEEFOOONOOOOOOOO!!! Teléfono!! Teléfono!! Te llaman por teléfono!! U-na lla-ma-da te-le-fó-ni-ca!! Wow!!" grita la escandalosa Sumomo, avisando con banderitas, también tocando su pandero y haciendo una serie de bailes.

Hideki toma la llamada. Es la voz de Shinbo, quien le advierte lo que está pasando.

"Hola, Hideki? Aún estás en el trabajo? Hombre!! Tienes que venir pronto, la vecina esa que me contabas, ha desaparecido"

"Qué dices?? Cómo que desapareció?"

"Como lo oyes, se llevó a su hija pequeña y a su persocon. No sabemos dónde puede estar"

"Voy para allá!"

Hideki pide permiso para salir algunos minutos más temprano, ya que debe resolver esa situación tan urgente.

"Sí! Por supuesto, no quiero perder un trabajador antes de haberlo contratado siquiera!" dice el jefe de la taberna.

Hideki se va corriendo en dirección a su casa, su sentido de la responsabilidad y por querer ayudar a la gente son muy poderosos y no puede permitir que una persona sufra mientras él puede hacer algo. Después de correr varios minutos, se encuentra con Shinbo, Hibiya y Chii.

"Tenemos que separarnos, cada quién tome una dirección" propone Shinbo

"Si!" responden todos.

Sin embargo, Hideki advierte...

"Pero hacia dónde iremos? No podemos buscar a lo tonto, y el tiempo corre..."

Una sensación extraña se apodera de Chii de modo que, al querer encontrar pronto a Kanako, piensa que es una oportunidad para encontrar también a aquella persocon que le llama tanto la atención.

"Kokubunji-kun..." le dice Chii a Hideki

"Cómo dices, Chii?" le pregunta Hideki, sin entender al principio lo que Chii quiere decir.

"Kokubunji-kun puede encontrarla, verdad?" le dice Chii, con un tono esperanzador.

"Es cierto, Hideki, Minoru Kokubunji podría ayudarnos a encontrarla. Si esa persocon la acompaña, Minoru puede rastrearla" interviene Shinbo.

Por medio de Sumomo, los jóvenes telefonean a Minoru con el fin de que les ayude a rastrear a Ambar y así poder encontrar a Kanako.

En la mansión de Minoru Kokubunji reina la tranquilidad como siempre. Sumido en su estudio acerca de la informática y los persocons, Yuzuki le trae como todos los días a esta hora una taza de té, con un agregado extra

"Tienes una llamada, Minoru-chan, es el número de Motosuwa-kun" dice la persocon de cabellos celestes.

"Motosuwa llamando a esta hora? Qué extraño, me pregunto si ocurrió algo. Pásamelo, por favor" responde Minoru.

Yuzuki le pasa la llamada, y de inmediato Hideki le comunica lo que desea, explicándole la situación y que deben rastrear a la persocon que acompaña a la joven madre perdida.

"Ya veo... así que necesitas rastrearla. Si, puedo hacerlo, pero necesito saber alguna información de ese persocon. ¿Sabes si tiene incorporado un número telefónico, código de barras, número de identificación o algo?" dice Minoru.

Hideki y Shinbo no tienen respuesta, pues no conocen ninguna de esa información que necesita Minoru para rastrear a Ambar. Sin embargo, Chii parece tener la respuesta. Los ojos de la blonda persocon se entrecierran y sus pupilas emiten leves destellos, como suelen hacerlo los persocon cuando están procesando información o realizando alguna tarea. Luego, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad, para entregar una información que ha recordado y que puede servirle a Minoru.

"Hideki, yo recuerdo algo... Amubaru-chan tenía unos números aquí" dice Chii, señalando sus propias orejas albi-rosadas.

"Oh... ya veo. Minoru, Chii dice que ella recuerda un número que vió en las orejas de Amubaru" le indica Hideki a Minoru

Chii le dicta a Hideki el número, quien a su vez se lo dicta a Minoru.

"A23-SWP-1588475654"

A Minoru le parece extraño el código que le acaban de dar. Claramente no es un número de teléfono. Según su experiencia con los persocons, más bien parece un número de serie. Pero no hay tiempo para analizar el origen de ese código, ya tendría tiempo para hacerlo después, de modo que se dedica a rastrear a Ambar con un software de localización que lleva incorporado Yuzuki. Los persocons llevan todos un sistema de localización ya sea por GPS o por microondas.

"Yuzuki, por favor, puedes mostrarme los resultados por la pantalla?" le pide Minoru a la persocon.

Yuzuki abre el compartimento de conexiones que está en sus orejas, y extiende un cable el cual lo conecta a la televisión. En la pantalla puede verse un mapa de Tokio, y en un extremo Yuzuki ingresa el código que le acaban de dar.

"Minoru, este código parece ser un número de serie. ¿Quieres que busque todas las formas posibles en que puedo interpretarlo?" le indica Yuzuki.

"Si, por favor" le pide Minoru.

La persocon de cabellos celestes entrecierra sus ojos y sus pupilas comienzan a brillar rápidamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, Yuzuki entrega una respuesta.

"No puedo determinar este código. No se si es un código de barras, un número de serie o un número de identificación convencional..."

Minoru encuentra extraño que Yuzuki no haya podido dar con la búsqueda, se supone que los persocons pueden identificarse de tres maneras, y ninguna de las tres ha funcionado. Como ya le ha intrigado el código que no parece ser uno que le sea familiar, decide hacer una búsqueda más exhaustiva.

"Trata de encontrar ese código en todos los registros de los fabricantes de persocons" indica Minoru.

Yuzuki vuelve a intentarlo, pero nuevamente sin éxito. Esto comienza a complicarse, Yuzuki sugiere a Minoru una búsqueda un poco reñida con la ética.

"Minoru, no encontré nada en los registros convencionales ni en las webs de los fabricantes. Pero... ¿podría sugerirte que buscáramos en las bases de datos no convencionales y reservadas de la _Undernet_?"

La base de datos no convencional y reservada de la Undernet, es un registro clasificado que no se encuentra fácilmente disponible para el público, ya que alguien hackeó el sistema de los fabricantes de persocons para ciertos modelos que se liberaron en el pasado. Supuestamente acceder a esa base de datos, disponible solo en una red especial, está penalizado. Pero Minoru ya ha tenido experiencia en este tipo de búsquedas, así que decide arriesgarse. Este hecho traerá consecuencias a futuro.

"Si, hazlo por favor, pero inténtalo solo una vez" indica Minoru.

Yuzuki hace un tercer intento, y esta vez si tiene éxito.

"Lo encontré!! Efectivamente era un número de serie, ahora obtendré sus datos y los ingresaré en el buscador"

Al cabo de pocos segundos, Yuzuki obtiene los datos y hasta la contraseña para buscar a Ambar. Y luego de unas cuantas acciones, el mapa de Tokio aparece con más detalle y un punto rojo parpadeante aparece en una intersección de calles, moviéndose en dirección hacia un lugar conocido de la ciudad hacia el norte.

"Motosuwa-kun!! Se dirigen hacia el rio Sumida!!"

El río Sumida atraviesa Tokio de norte a sur, las intenciones de Kanako son claras. Agobiada por la situación económica, su situación judicial y un oscuro panorama le han llevado a tomar tan drástica decisión. Una caída en lo profundo de ese río provocaría una muerte segura debido a la fuerte corriente.

Kanako camina por las calles aledañas a la avenida principal por donde pasa el río, hasta llegar a un puente. Rápidamente y con Kioko tomada de la mano, la pequeña niña pregunta hacia dónde se dirigen, inocentemente y sin saber lo que les espera.

La desesperada madre no responde. Ambar por su parte, solo sigue órdenes y la acompaña en su camino.

Tras de ellas, Hideki, Chii, Shinbo e Hibiya siguen las instrucciones de Minoru, quien ha estado rastreando a Ambar.

"Doblen a la izquierda en la siguiente calle, luego sigan derecho y se encontrarán con un puente" indica el joven genio.

Justo en el medio, la joven junto a su pequeña y a la persocon, se encuentran sentadas en el barandal del puente, a punto de caer a las aguas del río Sumida.

Hideki y los demás llegan justo a tiempo...

"Kanako-san!!"

Kanako voltea y observa que son Hideki y los demás quienes vienen a su encuentro. Desesperada por la situación, les advierte a todos.

"Déjenme!! No traten de detenerme!!"

"Kanako-san, por favor, no hagas una tontería ya verás que todo se solucionará" dice Hideki, intentando dialogar con ella.

"Ya no hay solución para mis problemas!! No queda nada por hacer!! La única solución es esta!!"

"Vamos, Kanako-san. Si hay solución. Todos tenemos problemas y debemos luchar para superarlos. Verás que una vez que logras salir adelante te sentirás más satisfecha" dice Hideki, tratando de convencerla.

Kanako está desesperanzada

"NO quiero nada!! Por más que me esfuerce lo único que encuentro son problemas y más problemas!! Todo lo que encuentro son negativas y gente mal intencionada que quiere hacerme daño!!"

La situación es crítica. Kanako está convencida que no hay solución para su problema y debido a esta ceguera emocional es que no puede entender que hay solución para su problema y que en efecto Hideki ya le ha conseguido trabajo, pero él no ha tenido oportunidad para decírselo ya que cualquier movimiento repentino o en falso, puede desencadenar en un descenlace fatal.

La situación no pasa inadvertida para la gente que transita por el sector, muchas personas se han quedado de curiosos observando lo que ocurre, y se alarman al ver alguien que quiere suicidarse tirándose al río.

"Hideki-kun, es mejor que tratemos de apurarnos, no sería bueno si llega la policía" alerta Hibiya.

Hibiya-san tiene razón, si llega la policía se sabrá formalmente que Kanako intentó suicidarse con una niña en sus manos, y eso si que sería demasiado malo para Kanako. El tribunal la acusaría de ser un peligro para la niña y le quitarían su custodia por considerar que tiene problemas mentales, de modo que el tiempo es esencial.

"Kanako-san, por favor, confía en nosotros, tenemos cómo ayudarte, créenos" le dice nuevamente Hideki.

"No!! Ya no hay nada más que hacer!! No se acerquen!! Mis problemas morirán conmigo!!"

Aquel discurso de Kanako, termina por hacer enfadar a Hideki

"Kanako-san!! Escucha!! Acaso vas a desistir ahora?? Como puedes tan egoísta!!?? Dices que quieres luchar por tu hija, pero que los problemas son solo tuyos!! Así es como quieres salvar a tu hija!!?? Matándola?? La gente malvada no es la que matará a tu hija, sino tú misma si sigues con esta locura!!"

Kanako abre los ojos, muy sorprendida porque Hideki le ha hecho ver una verdad que ella misma no quería ver. Voltea para mirar a su hija Kioko quien está muy asustada, ambas al borde de lanzarse desde el puente, mientras el agua abajo corre a gran velocidad.

Hideki continúa.

"Kanako-san, por favor, se razonable. Nosotros podemos ayudarte, y tenemos como hacerlo, por favor, permítenos ser tu pilar. Créeme que desde mañana podrás seguir luchando por Kioko-chan!!"

Hibiya da unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose a Kanako.

"Kanako-san, es verdad. Hideki te ha conseguido un empleo... así es como piensas agradecerle? No es ese empleo lo que tanto querías? El empleo que tanto quieres es lo que te permitirá seguir viviendo por tu hija" dice Hibiya, muy preocupada.

Es ahora Chii quien se acerca a Kanako

"Kanako-san... Hideki es muy bueno... es muy bueno conmigo, y muy bueno con las personas, él jamás le haría daño a alguien... él consiguió trabajo para Kanako-san para que así tenga dinero para comprar cosas para Kioko-chan..."

Kanako comienza a abrir su mente

"En verdad quieren ayudarme? A pesar de mis problemas? Yo lo único que quiero es que mi hija crezca feliz, y yo poder tener una vida tranquila!!"

"Todos tenemos derecho a ser felices. Chii es feliz conmigo y yo con ella. Y tú puedes ser feliz con Kioko-chan y ella contigo... y a pesar de los problemas, podemos ayudarte a que lo consigas"

Esta última frase termina por convencer a Kanako, quien desiste de su idea de lanzarse al río finalmente. La gente aplaude y todos respiran aliviados al ver a la joven madre bajarse del barandal. También Chii experimenta felicidad porque todo ha resultado bien, pero algo extraño ocurre nuevamente, Chii se queda mirando fijamente a Ambar, y en ese momento los ojos de ambas se entrecierran, brillan levemente, y luego vuelven a la normalidad.

Hideki y los demás se acercan para ayudarla y la sujetan suavemente. Deben marcharse rápido, la policía aún no ha llegado, así que entremedio de la multitud aprovechan para desaparecer. Para cuando la policía llega, ellos ya se han marchado.

El momento de tensión ya ha terminado. Ya tranquilizados el grupo de personas involucradas se encuentran en casa de Hibiya.

"Que bueno que todo terminó. Desde mañana podrás tener un empleo" dice Shinbo

"Si, y cuando vengan esos abogados verán con sus propios ojos que tienes bien mantenida a Kioko, así que ya no tendrás de qué preocuparte. El dueño de la taberna donde trabajo dijo que te pagaría una cantidad suficiente" agrega Hideki.

Kanako no puede sino estar muy agradecida.

"_Arigato gozaimasu!_" dice Kanako, inclinándose.

Hibiya observa que por primera vez Kanako sonríe.

"_Ara ara_! Kanako-san tiene una sonrisa muy bonita"

Kanako se ruboriza. Pero, al mirar hacia Hideki, se queda fijamente observándolo con una gran admiración. Nunca nadie había hecho algo por ella sin embargo, Hideki acaba de salvarle la vida, a ella y a su hija.

Ya es muy tarde, todos se van a sus respectivos departamentos. Kanako se va a la cama junto con su hija, y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche la luz de la luna ilumina una esquina de la habitación. Mirándola fijamente, se le vienen a la mente todas las oportunidades en que Hideki le ha tendido una mano, primero aceptando sus disculpas, luego consiguiéndole un trabajo y finalmente salvándola del suicidio. Nunca nadie había hecho tanto por ella...

"_Hideki-san... arigato"_ murmura, cerrando los ojos.

Sin embargo, esto está lejos de no traer consecuencias. Minoru se ha quedado investigando acerca del código de Ambar junto con Yuzuki.

"Minoru, en aquel puente.. detecté una actividad inusual..." indica Yuzuki, mostrando los resultados finales de la búsqueda en la pantalla de TV.

"Si... que extraño, esa persocon generó cierta información que se suponía desconocida, y Chii-san estaba en el radio de emisión... sin embargo este código es... parece que es de..."

¿Qué es lo que ha descubierto Minoru?

_Si yo no existiera_

_No habría podido conocerte_

_Si tú no existieras_

_Yo me muero._

CONTINUARÁ...

**Próximo capítulo:** Salvar la vida de alguien se convierte en una nueva oportunidad para vivir. ¿También se convierte en una nueva oportunidad para amar? Y si la persona a quien amar, ya tiene a alguien? La ternura de aquella blonda persocon empieza a tener cambios, los cuales son detectados por el joven experto en persocons.

_Chikai, Chobitsu: Atarashi omoi, sanban kobanashi: _Chii y el intercambio.

(Próximamente, Chobits, nuevos sentimientos, cuarto capítulo).

**Notas del autor:** Aquí me tienen, con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic tan vapuleado en el capítulo anterior, así que aprovecharé de poner las cosas en claro. Verán, chicos, yo no tengo problemas en recibir comentarios desfavorables acerca de mis historias, pero cuando aparecen este tipo de comentarios destructivos, me sacan un poco de quicio, porque pudiendo hacer una crítica dentro de un marco de respeto, no, la hacen de forma malintencionada. Me referiré a un lector por única vez, y después de esto cerraré el capítulo.

Adriana (así te llamas, verdad?): Pegaré aquí el texto que dejé en los reviews, con algunas modificaciones, es algo que me carga pero como fuiste tan cobarde de dejarme un review sin firmar me dejas sin derecho a réplica, así que hago uso de mi espacio. Tus críticas destructivas son solo basura, y de ningún modo las considero, debido a tu falta de respeto al dirigirte a otras personas, existen otras formas más amables de criticar inclusive para decir si un fanfic es malísimo (como este, en tu opinión).

En primer lugar si vas a dejar un review, escribe de manera que todos te entiendan, tu manera de escribir es horrorosa, con faltas de ortografía y con las palabras a medio terminar, se nota que escribiste algo y ni siquiera le echaste una mirada a ver si estaba bien, no se te entiende nada, apenas si pude ADIVINAR lo que dejaste escrito, esta es una web de fanfics, NO ES UN TELÉFONO _MÓVIL. "Estem... digo si sigues asi ndie va aquerer ler esot atrdas un chingo en _escribir"... Pareces estúpida escribiendo así, solo demuestra tu falta de cultura queriendo parecer a la moda como se escribe en los teléfonos celulares. Ya veo con la clase de persona que estoy tratando.

Segundo, si no le encuentras sentido al fanfic, es porque está recién empezando (por eso la idea es leerlo hasta el final, no?). Aquí lo admito y tienes quizá razón, si me demoro en escribir y no avanza la historia, por supuesto que nadie entenderá nada porque se perderá el interés. Sin embargo, es por eso que ha puesto un lugar donde poner un RESUMEN que indica de qué se trata el fanfic (debajo del título), precisamente para resumir de que trata, captar el interés y ver en qué termina. Así que te doy la razón, y he pedido las disculpas, sin embargo...

... Tercero: ¿Quién te crees que eres para EXIGIR que me apure en escribir? Digo, esto es un hobby, es para divertirse. Si fuera un escritor de alguna columna periodística y mi editor jefe me pagara por ello y encima me dice que me apure o si no, no me paga, pues venga!! Qué ahí cambian las cosas. Pero no, he aquí que sale alguien que se ha fastidiado porque los capítulos no salen tan rápido como quisiera. Pues no faltaba más!!

Cuarto: Me he tardado por razones personales, tengo otras cosas que hacer, escribir fanfics es solo un hobby. Hay una vida allá afuera, sabes? No estoy aquí para satisfacer tus caprichos. Por lo cual he dado las explicaciones del caso.

Quinto: ¿Este fanfic es una basura? Probablemente si, pero depende de los gustos. Me han dejado 7 reviews en 2 capítulos que llevo, a seis les ha gustado en mayor o menor medida, y a uno no le ha gustado para nada. Saca tus propias conclusiones. A mi me interesa divertirme, nada más. Si el fanfic te apesta, pues hay allá decenas de otros fanfics que puedes leer.

Estás en tu derecho de decir todo lo que quieras, yo lo respeto, pero también exijo respeto y tú no lo has tenido, así que me reservo mi derecho de no considerar tu opinión. Distinto hubiera sido si me hubieras dicho que mi fanfic es malo (que lo es en tú opinión, que yo respeto, insisto) que debido a la tardanza se pierde el interés y que no comprendes cuál es la idea de la historia, esto último fué lo único que escribiste claramente.

Para concluír, y a pesar de todo, rescataré lo positivo en tu review. Gracias a eso me has advertido que en definitiva el interés se pierde al tardarme, y en definitiva el fanfic no divertirá y como a mi me gusta divertirme, entonces es algo que debo mejorar.

Te recuerdo que aquí todos hacen su mejor esfuerzo solo por mera diversión y para entretener a otros, para echar a volar su imaginación e inventar historias que siempre han deseado, de forma gratuíta, y no estás en derecho de exigir nada.

No encuentro válido tu argumento de la tardanza. Hago las cosas haciéndome un tiempo entremedio de todos mis deberes, si puedo mejorar? claro que puedo mejorar, pero tus críticas basura pueden destruír a otros autores más nóveles. Pero bueno, tú sigue leyendo fanfics que satisfagan tus caprichos. Los que queramos seguir divirtiendonos seguiremos en esto. **Si quieres puedes dejar todos los reviews basura que quieras, pero yo ya terminé con esto, no seguiré poniéndole atención a tus comentarios irrespetuosos. Eres un TROLL que lo único que hace es no aportar nada y que viene aquí solo a fastidiar, y lo único que mereces es lo que todo TROLL se merece: Ser ignorado.**

("_Muere, Seiya!!"_ como diría mi amigo Kylik xDDDDDDD)

Bueno, pido disculpas a los otros lectores. Les prometo que no volveré a tocar un tema así. Siento tener que avisarles que por culpa de estos usuarios he decidido eliminar los reviews anónimos. Si van a criticarme de mala manera quiero tener mi derecho a replica, y si las criticas son constructivas, las agradeceré mucho. En todo caso, así como me han criticado, también debo darles las gracias a los que me han dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Doy las gracias a Kylik por la ayuda que me ha brindado con la redacción y la ortografía, y debo también dar gracias a Gabby21, parece ser que eres una fiel seguidora de este fanfic a pesar que voy muy lento, te pido disculpas y trataré de hacer las cosas mejor.

Ahora pasemos a las buenas noticias: ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que dejaría de escribir? Lo he pensado mejor y no lo haré. Seguiré escribiendo... después de todo, es lo que me gusta!!


End file.
